khfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Hearts II
is the sequel to Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and has been improved since the original due to a myriad of new features like the "Drive" feature in which the main character, Sora, combines with his allies, which, most of the time, are the Disney characters, Goofy and Donald, though one has the option occasionally of putting other Disney characters in your party depending on what world you are visiting. The theme song for the game is "Passion" (English version: Sanctuary) performed by Utada Hikaru. The game is darker than its two predecessors, and has received higher age ratings. It is the third game in the series & the fifth game in the timeline after Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts, Chain of Memories & 358/2 Days Story Kingdom Hearts II begins where Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories left off. Sora and his companions have been asleep for a year, regaining their memories. When Sora awakens, he eventually arrives in Twilight Town, the place where a mysterious boy, Roxas, lived before he suddenly left. Gaining a new outfit and abilities, Sora began his journey, unaware of the Castle Oblivion incidents. Sora continues his quest by unlocking paths to new worlds, meeting the Nobodies and fighting the Heartless, as well as facing the remaining members of the mysterious Organization XIII. At the start of the game, the player takes control of Roxas. After obtaining the Keyblade to defend himself from the Nobodies, Roxas comes in contact with a young man in black named Axel. Axel seems to know Roxas, however Roxas has no recollection of him. Roxas eventually finds a girl named Naminé who informs him that he is a Nobody. Then Roxas discovers Sora, Donald, and Goofy sleeping in the hidden basement of the mansion. Roxas seems to disappear at this point as Sora, Donald, and Goofy awake from their year-long slumber. Jiminy Cricket, who had previously chronicled the trio's adventures, finds that his journal is now completely blank, save for the note: "Thank Naminé" (which was written by Jiminy himself during Chain of Memories) After speaking with Yen Sid, the party is informed that they must once again visit many worlds to protect them from both the Heartless and the Nobodies in an attempt to stop Organization XIII. After journeying to worlds, old and new, Sora and the others must return to Hollow Bastion, where a massive army of Heartless are attacking the restored town. On the way to fight, the Final Fantasy characters aid the party in battle, and on one vast battlefield, Sora alone battles 1000 Heartless. Finally, after revisits to the world, and defeating most of the remaining members of the Organization, their ultimate goal is revealed: they plan to create another Kingdom Hearts, a doorway to the heart of all worlds, with the hearts of all the Heartless Sora has defeated, and thus, being Nobodies, get their hearts back. Sora goes to The World That Never Was to defeat the Organization leader Xemnas, who is really the nobody of Xehanort, an apprentice to the great scientist Ansem the Wise. The "Ansem" the party defeated in the original Kingdom Hearts was really Xehanort's Heartless. In the huge Castle, Sora finally meets Riku and Kairi again, and although Riku looks like Xehanort's Heartless because he had to give in to the Darkness, he regains his original self when a machine to decode hearts, created by DiZ (who is revealed to be the real Ansem the Wise) explodes and kills Ansem. Ansem the Wise wanted to make amends for first researching the Darkness of Hearts. Sora learns the truth about Roxas as well; he and Naminé are Sora and Kairi's Nobodies, created when they lost their hearts in Kingdom Hearts. In the end, .Sora fought and defeated Xemnas, and the new Kingdom Hearts was closed. Sora and the others were returned to the Destiny Islands, and although Sora has to say goodbye to Donald and Goofy, he knows in his heart that true friends are never gone. But he might meet them again, since Sora, Riku, and Kairi receive a letter from King Mickey after the credits. Worlds *'Simulated Twilight Town' *'Twilight Town' *'The Land of Dragons', from Mulan *'Beast's Castle', from Disney's Beauty and the Beast *'100 Acre Wood', from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *'Olympus Coliseum'/'Underworld', from Disney's Hercules *'Disney Castle' *'Timeless River', from Steamboat Willie *'Atlantica', from Disney's The Little Mermaid *'Port Royal', from Pirates of the Caribbean *'Agrabah', from Disney's Aladdin *'Destiny Islands' (Not Playable) *'Halloween Town'/'Christmas Town', from The Nightmare Before Christmas *'Pride Lands', from The Lion King *'Space Paranoids', from Tron *'Sunset Horizons' (Final Mix+ Only) *'The World That Never Was' Category:Kingdom Hearts Series